Senangnya Jadi Penyusup
by Reace D. Gakura
Summary: DMAC 2011/12  Hinata menyusuri jalanan desa Konoha sendirian saat tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang penyusup. Siapa penyusup itu?


**Warning : Gaje, OOC, Nggak kece, Bace ye**

**Theme : MALAM**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Summary 1 :** (DMAC 2011/12) Hinata merasa sedih karena pemuda yang dicintainya, Uzumaki Naruto menikah dengan gadis lain –Haruno Sakura. Yaa, mau tidak mau Hinata harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia memang tidak bisa memiliki Naruto. Ia pun meninggalkan pesta. Di tengah jalan ia mengikuti seorang penyusup yang berlarian di atap penduduk-penduduk desa. Lantas ia mengejarnya hingga keluar dari gerbang utama desa Konoha. Siapa sebenarnya penyusup itu?

***Senangnya Jadi Penyusup***

"Hhh..." helaan nafas yang cukup berat itu terdengar dari bibil mungil Hyuuga Hinata. Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu ia berdiri menatap refleksi dirinya di dalam cermin. Namun, dalam tiga puluh menit itu pula berkali-kali Ia merasakan kesedihan yang sangat, amat sangat dalam. Gadis itu bingung, kenapa Ia merasa sedih? Bukankah cinta sejati itu adalah _Bahagia melihat orang yang kita cinta bahagia?_ Tapi, mengapa ia seperti ini?

"H-Hinata. K-kau tidak boleh egois. N-Naruto-_kun_ mencintai Sakura-_chan_ lebih dari siapapun. K-kau harus mengerti itu, H-Hinata" katanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus menatap cermin. Ia telah memutuskan untuk datang ke pesta pernikahan itu malam ini. Walau, ia harus kembali merasakan perih. Tak masalah, asal ia bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum bahagia.

"B-baiklah, ayo berangkat"

"Hinata" merasa ada yang memanggilnya, gadis berambut indigo itu menoleh. Didapatinya mantan teman sekelompoknya itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"K-Kiba _kun_"

"Kenapa kau baru datang?" tanya Kiba sambil menatap Hinata bingung. Seingatnya, Hinata tidak pernah datang terlambat jika ada latihan, dulu.

"Emm, a-aku hanya... emm, a-aku..." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Mencari alasan kenapa ia sampai datang terlambat. Masa iya dia mau bilang pada Kiba bahwa ia terlambat karena memikirkan perasaannya. Ohh.. tidaakk...

"Oh, aku mengerti. Pasti berat buatmu. Baiklah, ayo masuk"

Kiba berjalan di depan Hinata menuju halaman gedung Hokage. Yaaaa, atas usulan Godaime Hokage, pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura harus di laksanakan di tempat yang luas. Jadi, disinilah mereka sekarang.

"R-ramai sekali dan... mewah" gumam Hinata. Matanya tak henti-henti mengagumi setiap hiasan-hiasan yang tergantung di atasnya. Lampu bulat warna-warni itu membuat tempat ini jadi terlihat begitu terang dan indah. Bahkan, mungkin jika di lihat dari gerbang utama desa Konoha, gedung ini pasti terlihat berwarna-warni karena efek cahaya yang ditimbulkan oleh lampion-lampion itu.

"Hinata" seseorang gadis tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum manis. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum di depan Hinata. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Sangat... bahagia.

"S-sakura-_chan_" Hinata agak kebingungan. _Kemana Kiba-kun, tadi?_ Fikirnya.

"Terimakasih sudah datang, Hinata. Aku sangat senang" lanjut Sakura yang masih saja tersenyum.

"Sakura- _chan_. K-kau sangat... cantik" puji Hinata jujur. Ya, gadis di hadapannya ini memang terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun. Gaun berwarna _softpink_ itu sangat cocok untuknya. Belum lagi, hiasan-hiasan bunga sakura imitasi yang menghiasi kondenya. Menyisakan sedikit poni yang sedikit menutupi wajah dan dahinya. Juga, jepitan berwana merah yang menghiasi rambut bagian depannya.

"Terimakasi Hinata. Kau juga sangat cantik" ucap Sakura tulus. "Ah, kau datang sendiri Hinata?" tanya Sakura. Ia mulai berjalan di samping Hinata. Mengajak gadis itu berkeliling.

"I-iya" jawab Hinata seadanya. Ah, dasar Hinata. Ia memang kurang mahir dalam membuat bahan obrolan.

"Emm, Hinata. Aku akan ke tempat Naruto. Sepertinya, tamu dari Suna sudah datang" Sakura memandang ke direksi dimana seseroang yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya itu sedang bersalaman dengan Kazekage. "Kau mau ikut? Kau kan belum bertemu Naruto" ajak Sakura. Hinata terhenyak. "_Menemui Naruto-kun?"_ Ia berfikir sejenak. Mengabaikan Sakura yang masih menunggu jawaban atas ajakan yang dilontarkannya.

"Hinata" panggil Sakura menyadarkan Hinata dari fikirannya. "Kau... kenapa... melamun?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Sejujurnya, Sakura juga melihat sedikit kesedihan di mata lavender gadis Hyuuga itu. Dan, ia pun sebenarnya juga tahu kenapa gadis itu sedih. Yaaa, "_Kau sedih karena Naruto menikah denganku, kan Hinata?"_ Batinnya. "_Maaf, Hinata kalau aku egois_".

"Eh, emm.. l-lebih baik aku ke sana nanti saja. K-kazekage adalah tamu yang terhormat. J-jadi, l-lebih baik kau kesana duluan, S-Sakura _chan. _A-aku akan ke sana dengan teman-teman yang lain" ujar Hinata. Sebenarnya, bukan karena itu. Hanya saja, ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Sangat tidak siap. Entahlah, Ia takut. Tapi, takut kenapa? Takut pingsan saat melihat Naruto. Tidak mungkin –umm sebenarnya mungkin saja, sih. Ia hanya pingsan ketika melihat Naruto kembali dari latihan selama dua tahun dengan Almarhum Jiraiya. Dan, itu sudah lama sekali.

"Umm... Baiklah. Tapi, kau harus ke sana ya" pesan Sakura sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya.

"_Maaf Sakura-chan, mungkin aku tidak akan kesana". _Hinata berjalan mendekati salah satu kursi di bawah dedaunan dari sebatang pohon yang tumbuh di halaman gedung Hokage yang. Nyaman. Udaranya agak dingin. Namun, tenang.

Ia menatap sekeliling. Puluhan penduduk Konoha turut berbahagia atas pernikahan ini. Mungkin, hanya Ia satu-satunya yang tidak bahagia. Hinata menarik nafas panjang. Sesaat kemudian ia menghepaskannya. Membuangnya. Seperti harapannya untuk membuang perasaan cinta ini.

Ia mengarahkan pandangan matanya tepat pada tempat dimana orang yang amat sangat dicintainya itu tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang berambut merah gelap yang memiliki tato 'Ai' di dahinya. Wajah bahagia jelas terlukis di wajah pemuda pemilik siluman rubah ekor sembilan itu. Sungguh, ekspresi wajah pemuda itu sangat berlawanan dengan wajah Hinata.

"_A-ayolah, Hinata. K-kau tidak boleh seperti ini. K-kau harus membiarkan Naruto-_kun_ hidup bahagia. S-Sakura-_chan _adalah seseorang yang baik. S-Sakura-_chan_ pantas mendapatkan Naruto-_kun_. K-kau tidak boleh egois demi kebahagiaanmu sendiri. N-Naruto-_kun_ hanya bahagia bila bersama dengan Sakura_-chan._ K-kau harus ingat betapa senangnya Naruto-_kun_ saat mengetahui ia sekelompok dengan Sakura-_chan . _Ingat . ingat. Ingat. S-sejak dulu, Naruto-_kun_ hanya mencintai Sakura-_chan_"_

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Hinata duduk tenang sambil menunggu namanya disebutkan oleh Iruka-_sensei._ Di perhatikannya sosok yang tengah menyebutkan nama setiap genin baru itu baik-baik. Namun, namanya tak kunjung disebutkan._

"_Berikutnya, Tim 7" Hinata kembali memperhatikan._

"_Uzumaki Naruto" nama itulah yang disebutkan pertama oleh Iruka-_sensei.

Ah, Naruto-_kun_. Semoga namaku disebutkan kali ini. _Harap Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Haruno Sakura" Hinata menghela nafas kecewa. Namun, tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah seruan bahagia dari bibir seseorang._

"_YEEEEEEEEEEEEY..." seruan itu berasal dari Naruto yang sangat senang karena sekelompok dengan Haruno Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya melongos pasrah._

"_Dan.. Uchiha Sasuke"_

"_SYANNAROOOOOO..." kini seruan itu berasal dari bibir Sakura._

"Ah, tidak sekelompok dengan Naruto-_kun_"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Ia sadar betul sejak hari itu bahwa Naruto mencintai Sakura. Walau, dulu Sakura tidak pernah membalas perasaan pemuda itu. Naruto tetap setia pada cintanya untuk Sakura.

"_Baiklah. Bahkan, aku juga sadar bahwa Sakura-_chan_ mulai membalas perasaan Naruto-_kun _saat ia memeluknya waktu itu"_

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Hinata tersenyum lega ketika melihat sosok Kakashi-_sensei_ datang bersama seseorang yang digendong di belakang punggungnya. Sosok pahlawan bagi desa Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto._

_Terlihat jelas raut kebingungan di wajah pemuda itu saat seluruh penduduk Konoha menyambut kedatangannya._

"_AKHIRNYA, KAU PULANG!"_

"_KAMI PERCAYA PADAMU!"_

"_KAU PAHLAWAN, NARUTOO!"_

"_TERIMA KASIH!"_

"_SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI, NARUTO"_

"Syukurlah Naruto-_kun_. Syukurlah" _batin Hinata lega sambil mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir._

_Tak lama kemudian, terlihat beberapa anak kecil terlihat berlari mengerumuni Naruto yang barusan turun dari gendongan Kakashi._

"_Hei, Naruto. Bagaimana lawanmu?"_

"_Apa kau terluka?"_

_Pertanyaan-pertanyaan serupa terlontar dari anak-anak itu. Membuat Naruto harus rela terdorong-dorong._

"_Aduuh, jangan didorong" ucapnya sambil menghindari bocah-bocah itu. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. "Sakura-_chan"_ terlihat raut kebingungan di wajah Naruto yang babak belur saat gadis berambut pink itu datang menghampirinya dengan ekspresi wajah... marah._

_Buugh..._

"_Awww...!"_

_Hinata sedikit kaget akan perilaku Sakura. "_Kenapa Sakura-_chan_ memukul Naruto-_kun_? Ah, tunggu"

"_Selalu memaksakan diri. Dasar BODOH!" kata-kata itu meluncur di saat yang sama saat ia memukul kepala Naruto dengan kepalan tangannya. Namun, tiba-tiba kedua lengan Sakura menahan tubuh Naruto yang hampir jatuh._

_Dihadapan seluruh penduduk Konoha yang menyambut kedatangan pahlawan mereka , Sakura memeluk Naruto._

_Hinata membulatkan matanya, sejurus kemudian tersenyum. Beberapa teman seperjuangannya tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang –super- langka di depan mereka. Bahkan tak jarang penduduk Konoha yang pipinya merona. Hha, ada-ada saja._

"_Terima Kasih" kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir Sakura yang masih memeluk Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto masih tetap diam. Tidak membalas, tidak juga menolak. Ekspresi wajahnya pun masih tetap sama dari sebelumnya. Ekspresi bingung._

"_Terima Kasih"_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Hinata juga teringat kejadian-kejadian saat ujian Chunnin. Keduanya saling memberikan semangat saat salah satu dari keduanya sedang bertarung. Ia ingat betapa semua orang mermehkan Naruto saat itu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_Rasakan! jurus andalan! TAIJUTSU JYUJIN!"Kiba juga Akamaru memutar tubuh mereka dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Jika dilihat, maka akan terlihat seperti angin topan yang berisi manusia (dan anjing yang berwujud manusia)._

"_GATSUUGA!" semua peserta ujian Chuunin membelalakkan matanya._

"_Uargh..." Kiba menarik dirinya mundur setelah berhasil merobohkan Naruto._

_Hinata memejamkan matanya. Takut, dan.. tidak tega._

_Naruto tertelungkup di tengah arena pertarungan setelah memuntahkan darahnya. Hinata menatap Naruto khawatir._

"Apa Naruto-kun baik-baik saja?"

"_A..ku Akan jadi Hokage" suara lirih itu terdengar dari bibir Naruto yang berusaha bangun. "Di tempat.. begini"_

"_Kau jadi Hokage? Yang lebih lemah dari aku inii?" Kiba menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menghina. "Padahal, kau sendiri tidak pernah serius untuk jadi Hokage, kan? Jangan sok kuat" hardiknya. Ia mentertawakan Naruto yang masih susah payah untuk berdiri. "Khukhu.. Kalau Hokage, sih.. biar aku saja!"_

"Kau salah, Kiba-kun..." batin Hinata. Perlahan otaknya membawanya pada pemandangan desa beberapa tahun lalu.

"_**Aku akan mendapatkan nama Hokage! Kalian lihat saja nantii!" **__seru Naruto kecil di tengah penduduk Konoha yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya. Menyampaikan cita-citanya pada semua orang. Berharap ada yang mau mengakuinya sebagai salah satu penduduk Konoha._

"Naruto-_kun_... tidak selemah itu" lanjut Hinata dalam hatinya. "Naruto-_kun_ berbeda denganku. Selalu percaya pada nilai dirinya sendiri... Aku benar-benar menganggapnya hebat.. walau itu hal yang sangat sulit.. aku mengerti semua itu.." Hinata masih tak melepaskan pandangannya dari arena pertarungan. Naruto masih di sana. Dengan luka bekas cakaran dari jurus Kiba juga bibirnya yang dihiasi garis berwarna merah pekat. Bekas aliran darah.

"Tapi.. tak ada seorangpun yang mau melihat Naruto-kun yang seperti itu.. Tak ada yang mau mengakui Naruto-kun yang sebenarnya... Tapi.."

"_BERDIRII, NARUTOO...!"_ _seruan lantang itu terlontar dari seorang Haruno Sakura._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Juga, teriakan Naruto yang mampu membuat Sakura terbebas dari _Shintenshin no Jutsu_ milik Ino.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_SET..!_

_Sakura mengangkat tangannya. Hayate, sang wasit dari pertarungan itu pun menoleh pada 'Sakura'_

"_Aku, Haruno Sakura, MENYERAH DARI PERTARUNGAN"_

_Naruto tercengang. Begitupula dengan Lee yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kakashi hanya menatap Sakura -yang kesadarannya sudah diambil Ino sepenuhnya- pasrah._

"_TIDAK BOLEEEEH...!" Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba. "SAKURA-CHAAN...!"_

'_Sakura' nampak menoleh pada Naruto dan tersenyum sinis. Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ada apa ini?" batinnya bingung._

"_PADAHAL SUDAH BERJUANG SAMPAI SINI" Naruto masih berteriak-teriak keras layaknya orang bodoh. "KALAU KALAH DARI PEREMPUAN BODOH PENGGEMAR SASUKE... KAU BUKAN PEREMPUAN LHOO...!"_

_Hinata mentap Naruto. 'Naruto-kun... semangat sekali saat mengucapkannya'_

"_Ada apa? Apa kau menyerah?" tanya Hayate. Hinata kembali fokus ke arena pertarungan._

"Ah, a-ada apa? Kenapa Sakura-chan? Apa dia sakit_?" Hinata menatap bingung pada 'Sakura' yang terduduk gemetar dan memegangi kepalanya. "_Ah, bahkan ia meremas rambutnya. Sepertinya dia sakit sekali_" perlahan Sakura mendongak, matanya membulat._

"_MANA AKU MAU..!" teriaknya lantang._

_Ekspresi bingung terlukis di setiap wajah peserta juga para jounin. Bagaimana Sakura bisa lepas dari Shintenshin no Jutsu milik Ino? Seperti itulah kira-kira arti kebingungan mereka._

"_Kenapa? Si Ino?" Shikamaru yang tercatat sebagai salah satu teman sekelompok Ino membulatkan matanya bingung. Selama ini, belum pernah ia melihat orang yang bisa mematahkan jurus andalan klan Yamanaka itu._

_Tiba-tiba Sakura yang separuh kesadarannya masih dikuasai Ino membentuk sebuah segel. Sedetik kemudian, Ino yang terlihat tidak sadarkan diri terlihat membuka matanya. Mereka berdua terlihat kehabisan tenaga. Napasnya tak beraturan._

"_Bisa punya dua kesadaran.. sebenarnya, siapa kau?"_

"_Fuh, kau tak tahu ya? Kalau tidak tegar, seorang gadis tak kan bisa bertahan!" jawab Sakura dengan wajah sinis._

_Keduanya berdiri. Dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal. Mereka berdua berlari sambil menyiapkan sebuah pukulan._

_BUAAAGH...!_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Dan

Ia juga teringat ketika Naruto memberinya semangat ketika pertarungannya dengan Hyuuga Neji. Untuk sesaat ia tersenyum mengingat betapa perhatinnya Naruto padanya, saat itu. ya, saat itu.

Ah, sudahlah. Mengingat masa lalu tak baik untuknya.

"_Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini" _putus Hinata akhirnya. _"Maaf, Sakura-_chan_"_ Hinata perjalan perlahan mendekati gerbang. Semoga tak ada yang menyadari kepergiannya.

Akhirnya, Hinata berhasil keluar dari gerbang utama gedung Hokage yang diselimuti keceriaan itu. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang selalu dipenuhi 'awan mendung' sejak mendengar berita pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura. ia menghela nafas. Perlahan-lahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

Desa Konoha terlihat sepi. Mungkin seluruh pendudu Konoha berada di halaman gedung Hokage sekarang. Ya, pasti begitu. Karena jalanan sangat sepi. Mungkin hanya diirnya yang ada di sini.

Tap..tap..tap..tap..tap..tap..

Hinata tersentak. Dengan segera ia mengaktifkan Byakugannya. Dilihatnya seseorang tengah berlari di atas rumah-rumah penduduk desa Konoha. 'S-siapa itu? Apa dia warga Konoha?' Lalu, kenapa dia ada disini? Kenapa dia tidak ikut merayakan pesta besar-besaran yang diadakan oleh Hokage itu. Atau jangan-jangan dia adalah penjahat?

Dengan cepat ia mengikuti kemana orang itu berlari. Ia berusaha mati-matian agar suara langkahnya tidak terdengar. Kalau sampai ketahuan kan, bisa gawat juga.

Ah, dia menuju gerbang utama. Kalau begitu sudah pasti dia penjahat. Kalau bukan, kenapa dia ingin keluar dari desa?

Hinata menambah kecepatannya. Sampai akhirnya ketika orang itu berhenti berlari dan mulai berjalan dengan santai. Hinata mengehentikan laju langkahnya.

"_K-kenapa ada penjahat di sini? B-bagaimana dia b-bisa lolos dari penjagaan Anbu?" _fikir Hinata tak tenang. Yaa, mungkin satu-satunya kelompok yang tidak ada di pesta adalah kelompok para Anbu. Karena itu sudah menjadi tugas mereka untuk melindungi desa dari penyusup –seperti yang diikuti Hinata ini.

"_Lantas, kenapa penjahat ini bisa masuk?"_ Hinata bertanya dalam hati sambil terus mengikuti orang mencurigakan itu. _"Apa dia mengalahkan para Anbu?"_

"_Baiklah, kurasa ini kesempatanku untuk menyerang" _Hinata bersiap melakukan pukulan lembut terhadap orang itu setelah cukup dekat. Ya, pukulan **Jyuken** yang jadi ciri khas klan Hyuuga.

"Hyaaaaaah..."

BUK...!

Kena!

Bruuk...!

Orang itu pun jatuh tersungkur. "D-diam disitu penyusup" kata Hinata tegas. Ia mengunci kedua lengan 'penyusup' itu di punggungnya. Orang itu menoleh.

"Siapa yang kau sebut sebagai penyusup, Nona?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap Hinata tajam. "Ah, Ka-" perkataan orang itu terpotong dengan pernyataan Hinata.

"T-tentu saja kau, penyusup" Hinata bersiap melakukan serangan lagi.

"Ck, apa kau tidak tau siapa aku?" tanya pemuda itu sambil bangkit berdiri. "Aktifkan Byakuganmu" perintahnya.

"_A-apa? S-sejak kapan Byakuganku tidak aktif?" _batin Hinata kaget. Dengan segera Ia mengaktifkan kembali Byakugannya.

BYAKUGAN..!

"_A-astaga! T-ternyata dia bukan penyusup. T-ternyata dia..._"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke dari desa Konoha, Nona. Bukan penyusup seperti yang kau katakan" ujar Sasuke sambil mengetuk dahi Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya –seperti yang dulu sering dilakukan kakaknya kepadanya.

"S-sasuke-_san_? A-aku minta maaf. A-aku tidak tahu kalau itu kau. K-kukira kau adalah penyusup" Hinata membungkukkan badan memohon maaf.

"Sudahlah, lupakan" Sasuke menarik tangannya dan kembali menyembunyukannya di balik saku celananya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada disini? Kau tidak ikut pesta?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati sebuah pohon. Memungut beberapa ranting kecil dan mengumpulkannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengeluarkan bola api kecil dari dalam mulutnya. Sepertinya, Goukakyuu no Jutsu ukuran kecil. Hha, ada-ada saja.

Hinata melongo sesaat. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Apa dia harus kembali masuk ke desa. Atau tetap disini bersama pemuda yang dulu pernah menghianati desa bahkan berniat menghancurkan desa. Yaaah, walau pemuda ini sudah kembali ke desa setahun lalu. Mendekam di kantor Ibiki selama beberapa hari sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar kembali menjadi shinobi desa Konoha.

"Hei, kau melamun? Kau Hyuuga Hinata, kan?" tanya Sasuke yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Hinata. Walau tidak terlalu terlihat karena hanya ada sinar dari api yang dibuat pemuda penerus klan Uchiha itu.

"Kenapa kau terus berdiri di situ? Duduklah di sebelahku. Di situ dingin"

Apa? Duduk? disebelahnya? Dulu, saat masih genin atau waktu di akademi, sekalipun Hinata tidak pernah berbicara dengan pemuda ini. Tapi, apa ini? Kenapa pemuda yang dulunya –sekarang masih, sih- terkenal dengan gayanya yang _cool_ itu tiba-tiba ramah padanya.

"Kau melamun lagi?" perkataan Sasuke membuat Hinata tersadar. Ah, baiklah. Lama-kelamaan udara memang bertambah dingin.

Hinata melangkah perlahan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Perlahan ia duduk di sebelahnya.

Ah, memang lebih baik. Tangannya yang kedinginan kini sedikit menghangat akibat nyala api yang ada di depannya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak ikut berpesta di sana?" tanya Sasuke yang memejamkan mata.

"Eh? A-aku, emm... K-kau sendiri kenapa tidak kesana, S-sasuke-_san_?" tanya Hinata balik karena ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Masa iya, ia mau terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Naruto dan sedih karena Naruto menikah dengan Sakura? Oo~oh, itu memalukan.

"Sasuke"

"Apa?" Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Sasuke. Panggil saja Sasuke" ujarnya. Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mengangguk menurut.

"Ehh.. J-jadi, kenapa t-tidak ke pesta, S-sasuke?" Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya. Ditatapnya Hinata. Membuat gadis itu gugup dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri bingung" ungkap Sasuke.

"K-kenapa? A-apa kau mencintai S-sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Eh?" Sasuke langsung menoleh pada Hinata."Hhh... entah. Aku sendiri bingung. Dulu, aku tidak menyukainya. Bahkan hampir membunuhnya. Hehe.."

Hinata terhenyak. _"Apa? Kapan Sasuke hampir membunuh Sakura-_chan? _ Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"_

"Tapi, setahun lalu entah kenapa aku senang bisa melihatnya lagi" Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya. "Hehe, padahal Sakura sama sekali bukan tipe-ku. Mungkin aku menyukainya sebagai teman. Karena Sakura yang dulu selalu mengisi hari-hariku. Yaah, walau ada si _baka_ itu"

"A-apa kau sedih Sakura-_chan_ menikah dengan orang lain?" tanya Hinata lagi. Hhh... untuk sementara ini Hinata sedang tidak ingin menyebutkan nama Naruto.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri bingung" Sasuke berbaring di rerumputan. Menatap langit malam yang dihiasi ribuan bintang. Ah, sangat indah dan menenangkan. Untuk sesaat, Ia ingat akan keluarganya. Ayahnya, Kakaknya, dan... Ibunya. Ia tersenyum singkat sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hmm... kenapa kau tidak di pesta?"

Ah, Sasuke menanyakan hal itu lagi pada Hinata.

Hinata diam sejenak. Berfikir. Alasan apa yang cukup masuk akal untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke ini?

"Hei?"

"Eh, anu, a-aku.. t-tidak... terlalu suka keramaian" Hinata menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan orang ini.

"Oh, sama denganku kalau begitu" sahut Sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Um... j-jadi kau tidak pergi ke pesta k-karena... tidak suka keramaian?"

"Emm... tidak juga"

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakan padamu" Sasuke melirik Hinata, menatap wajah polos Hinata yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Dan entah sadar atau tidak. Perlahan ia tersenyum.

"Oh. Benarkah? Mungkin aku lupa" kata Hinata polos. Sasuke kembali tersenyum menyaksikan kepolosan Hinata. "Bisakah kudengar lagi?" tanyanya.

"Heh, kau gadis yang lucu" ucap Sasuke jujur, membuat pipi putih Hinata merona seketika mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Buru-buru Hinata memalingkan wajah. Jangan sampai Sasuke melihat wajahnya. Jangan sampai. Dan tanpa Hinata sadari. Ternyata wajah Sasuke juga sedikit merona. Hanya saja, ia pandai menyembunyikannya. Ckck..

"Em, Hinata" panggil Sasuke. Hinata langsung menoleh. "Bagaimana tipe orang yang... umm... kau suka?"

Hinata bungkam. Bingung harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan konyol dari Sasuke ini. "Eh? K-kenapa menanyakan i-itu Sasuke-_kun?_"

"_Hah?" _Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya. _"A-apa tadi? K-kenapa aku menganggilnya Sasuke-_kun?_"_

Sasuke pun ikut kaget. Namun, perlahan ia kembali tersenyum. "Kau memanggilku apa tadi?"

"A-apa? T-tidak. Aku t-tidak memanggilmu apa-apa?" Hinata kembali memalingkan wajahnya yang lagi-lagi memerah. _"K-kenapa aku bisa memanggilnya seperti itu tadi?"_

"Oh, kukira kau tadi memanggilku 'Sasuke-_kun' _Hha" ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil. Yaah, mau Hinata berkata tidak seperti itu pun, sebenarnya Sasuke juga sangat tau bagaimana tadi Hinata memanggilnya. Entah kenapa, Ia merasa... senang.

Hinata sendiri juga bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi merasa nyaman berada di dekat pemuda yang bahkan belum ada tiga puluh menit bersamanya. Tapi, ia senang bisa mengobrol dengan pemuda ini. Tidak seperti yang Hinata kira dulu, ternyata orang ini sangat baik.

"Hei, Hinata" panggil Sasuke. "Kau tau? Kau itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku" Hinata menggeleng. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu. Bodoh juga pemuda satu ini -_-

"Memangnya aku mirip dengan 'orang yang berarti untukmu' itu ya?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap pemuda Uchiha yang tengah menatap langit malam yang begitu cerah.

"Ya"

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Siapa ya? Orang yang pernah di sukai Sasuke kah? Atau... siapa?

"Ibuku" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Kau dan Ibuku sama-sama seorang wanita yang lemah lembut, baik hati, dan... cantik"

"Eh? C-cantik?"

"Ya. Kenapa?" Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arah Hinata. "Ibuku itu sangat cantik, kau tahu?"

"T-tidak apa-apa" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang –lagi-lagi- merona. Ah, sial. Apa sih, maunya orang ini? "S-sasuke, dimana Ibumu?"

Hinata terkejut sendiri dengan pertanyaannya. _Bodoh! Hinata. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?_

"Kau tidak pernah dengar tentang pembantaian clan Uchiha lima belas tahun lalu ya?" tanya Sasuke datar.

_Oh, tidak. Pasti dia marah_. Fikir Hinata takut. "M-maaf. A-aku lupa" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Umm... Sasuke, a-apa benar a-aku mirip dengan i-ibumu?" tanya Hinata gugup sambil tetap menundukkan kepala.

"Kau ingin lihat?"

"Bukankah..."

"Sepertinya masih ada di rumah 'itu', hmm" Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Ia memadamkan api yang semakin lama semakin mengecil itu dengan mudah. Hinata masih duduk terdiam di tempatnya. "Kau melamun lagi?"

"Ah, t-tidak"

"Ayo"

Kotor. Satu kata melintas di otak Hinata ketika memasuki salah satu rumah di kediaman klan Uchiha. Ya, rumah ini milik Uchiha Sasuke-dulu. Rumah ini –juga rumah-rumah Uchiha kebanyakan- tak pernah dirawat sejak kepergian Sasuke dari desa. Debu tebal yang melapisi lantai yang menjadi pijakan Hinata untuk berjalan beterbangan mengelilinginya dan pemuda raven yang berjalan di depannya itu.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak tinggal di sini. Jadi, tempat ini tidak pernah di bersihkan. Hehe" ucapnya sambil menggeser pintu di hadapannya. Hinata hanya diam. Namun, terus mengikutinya.

"Terakhir aku ada disini kapan ya? Aku tak yakin, kira-kira delapan tahun yang lalu" Sasuke melangkah mendekati meja di dekat jendela. Sama persis dengan keadaan di luar. Debu tebal menutupi seluruh permukaan meja yang dulunya mengkilap itu.

Tek...

Sasuke mengangkat sebuah _foto frame_ yang tertelungkup di atas meja itu. sama berdebunya dengan mejanya. Ah, itu benda terakhir di kamarnya yang Ia lihat sebelum pergi, kan?

"Ckck, foto ini masih bagus rupanya" Sasuke memandangi foto itu. Foto yang diambil sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Foto tim _genin_nya. Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura yang menjadi rekan setimnya. Dan Hatake Kakashi sebagai pembimbing mereka.

"Hihii.. kenapa wajahmu dan Naruto-_kun_ terlihat tidak senang?" tanya Hinata dengan tawa imutnya saat memandangi kedua wajah bocah laki-laki di foto itu.

"Karena dia bodoh"

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_Paman. Sebaiknya kau jangan mengikut sertakan Sasuke di fotonya. Atau akibatnya, kameramu akan rusak karena wajah menjijikkannya" kata Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke._

"_Yang akan merusakkannya itu wajahmu. Dasar, super bodoh" balas Sasuke sengit._

"_Sudah..sudah.. kalian berdua. Jangan bertengkar di saat-saat seperti ini" Sakura menengahi sambil memberi jarak di antara kedua bocah lelaki itu. Dengan berdiri di antara keduanya sepertinya sudah cukup._

"_Dasar super bodoh" ejek Sasuke._

"_Ap-"_

"_Sudah, hei" sela Kakashi._

_Pluk.._

_Tangan kanan Kakashi mendarat di puncak kepala Sasuke sedangkan tangan kirinya di letakkan di atas kepala Naruto. Sakura yang masih berdiri di antara keduanya agak sedikir merunduk. Naruto masih melirik Sasuke dengan sebal. Sedangka Sasuke tak kalah sebal. Ia memalingkan wajahnya._

"_Satu.. dua.. tiga.. bilang bunciiiss..."_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Hihii" Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Kau ingin melihat ibuku kan?" Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu. Masih dengan _foto frame_ Tim 7 di tangannya. Hinata berlari kecil mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti tepat di depan salah satu pintu. Perlahan ia menggesernya dan, inilah ruang keluarganya –dulu.

"Itu Ibuku" Sasuke menunjuk gambar seorang wanita cantik di dalam foto yang tergantung di salah satu sisi dinding ruang keluarga ini. "Ah, debunya banyak sekali" Sasuke meniup debu-debu yang menempel di foto itu.

"Beliau... cantik" Hinata mengulas senyum tipis. "Kau bilang ibumu mirip denganku?" Hinata menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya. "Tapi tidak kok" Hinata masih memandangi wajah wanita bernama Uchiha Mikoto itu.

"Memang tidak. Aku kan hanya mengatakan sifat kalian mirip" Sasuke melirik Hinata sekilas. "Aku suka wanita seperti Ibuku. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menemukan yang benar-benar seperti ibuku" mata onyx itu perlahan melirik gadis di sebelahnya.

Hinata mengerutkan dahi. Mencoba mencerna kalimat Sasuke barusan. Ekh, sebenarnya dia nggak paham apa sebenarnya yang ingin pemuda ini katakan.

"Tapi, beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku menemukannya" lanjut Sasuke. Ia melepas foto itu dari _frame_nya dan membawanya keluar bersama dengan _foto frame_ Tim 7 tadi.

Hinata mengikuti langkah Sasuke keluar dari rumah tua ini. Masih dengan wajah kebingungannya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di luar "Ini sudah terlalu malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang" ujar Sasuke yang sudah di luar dari kawasan milik Uchiha. "Yaa, akan kuantar"

Hinata terbelalak. "K-kau.. mau.. m-mengantarku p-pulang?"

"Sudahlah. ayo"

"Umm... S-Sasuke. B-boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Hinata takut-takut. Ia sedikit menunduk.

"Ya?"

"Umm.. b-bolehkah a-aku tahu siapa gadis yang k-kau bilang mirip dengan i-ibumu?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi mereka sudah sampai di Kediaman Hyuuga.

Hinata menunduk lebih dalam. Pada dasarnya, Ia juga tidak tahu apa tujuan ia menanyakan hal ini. Toh, Sasuke kan bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Hanya teman. Ya, hanya teman.

Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya, diikuti Hinata yang masih setia berjalan di sampingnya. "Kenapa menanyakannya? Bukankah kau sudah tau?" Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Sudah sampai. Istirahatlah, aku akan pulang ke apartemen" Hinata mengangguk. "_Jya mata_" ucap Sasuke sebelum perlahan berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya.

Hinata terdiam. Ia masih berusaha mencerna kalimat-kalimat Sasuke yang rumit itu .

"_Kenapa menanyakannya? Bukankah kau sudah tau?"_

"_Kau dan Ibuku sama-sama seorang wanita yang lemah lembut, baik hati, dan... cantik"_

"_... Aku kan hanya mengatakan sifat kalian mirip"_

"_Aku suka wanita seperti Ibuku. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menemukan yang benar-benar seperti ibuku"_

"_Tapi, beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku menemukannya"_

Perlahan mata lavender gadis itu membulat. Berhasil menemukan arti dari kata-kata Sasuke yang membingungkan –dan berputa-putar. Ia menatap ke arah perginya Sasuke. Ah, ternyata belum jauh. atau, tidak menjauh? Entah kenapa, ia merasa senang.

"Sasuke-_kun_..!" serunya. Pemuda raven itu menoleh. Ia sedikit bingung karena tiba-tiba Hinata berlari mengahmpirinya. Apalagi dengan panggilan 'Sasuke-_kun_'

"Ada apa?"

Hinata mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal.

"A-apa, gadis yang kau m-maksud itu..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya. Bingung, harus melanjutkannya atau tidak.

"Ya, itu kau" Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata. Membuat pipi gadis itu spontan merona merah. Hinata mendongak. Ditatapnya wajah tampan pemuda penerus klan Uchiha di hadapannya.

CTAAAR...!

Ah, itu kembang api dari gedung Hokage. Terlihat sangat jelas dari sini.

"B-benarkah?"

"Emm... ya. Aku.. mencintaimu.. Hinata" ucap Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Tak ingin Hinata melihat semburan merah tipis di pipinya. "Maaf kalau terburu-buru. Aku tahu kita tidak pernah dekat sebelumnya, ta-"

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh ciuman Hinata di pipinya. Membuat wajahnya sukses merona. "_Ck, Hokage sialan. Kenapa harus ada acara kembang api, sih" _rutuk Sasuke. Yaaa, pasti rona wajahnya terlihat jelas karena cahaya dari kembang api yang disarankan oleh Hokage kelima.

"Sepertinya.. a-aku juga.. mencintaimu, Sasuke.. _kun" _Hinata tersenyum. Masih tersisa rona-rona merah di wajahnya –yang terlihat lebih jelas.

Sasuke tersenyum pula. Perlahan ia meraih kedua bahu gadis itu dan memeluknya. "Terima kasih"

Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke tanpa berkata apa-apa. _"Sama-sama_" ucapnya dalam hati. Hinata mempererat pelukannya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang telah merebut hatinya. Hati yang selama ini Ia simpan untuk pemuda lain. Entah kenapa, ia merasa pemuda ini tulus mencintainya. Ia bahkan tak menyangka ia mengatakan 'Aku juga mencintaimu' pada Sasuke. Semuanya terucap... begitu saja.

Malam ini. Di malam yang awalnya menjadi malam terburuk untuk Hinata, kini menjadi malam terindah dan tak terlupakan bagi gadis itu. Di tengah cahaya ratusan kembang api, Hinata menemukan sosok yang benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus. Dan, mungkin orang ini adalah cintaa... terakhirnya. Hha.. semoga saja

"Dasar penyusup" bisik Hinata.

"Apa?"

"Dari awal kau memang penyusup, Sasuke-_kun_" bisik Hinata lagi. "Tahu-tahu, kau menyusup ke hatiku"

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. "Hha, senangnya jadi penyusup"

**RAMPUNG**

**Krik..krik..**

**Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... T.T**

**Fi****ct. Perdana Kyuu. Jadi mohon maklum kalau kata-katanya masih acak-acakan. Dan ceritanya juga mengerikan. Serta ending yang begitu membosankan. Juga kata-kata aneh yang sering bermuncul. Oh, Tuhan. Ada apa gerangan?**

**Ini juga di buat karena ada DMAC, awalnya Cuma iseng-iseng pengen ikutan. Tapi, malah jadi pengen ikutan beneran. Walau ceritanya buruk nggak karuan. Tapi, semoga bisa di terima oleh teman-teman.**

**Krik..krik..**

**#liriklirikpembaca Oh, tidak. Kyuu bingung banget. Kyuu emang paling susah kalo bikin ending. Sebenarnya di otak sudah jalan. Tapi, kalau udah sampai di Ms. Word jadi suka hilang -_- Sangat menyedihkan.**

**Karenaa... karenaa...**

_**Kar'na aku mencintaimu, dan hatiku hanya untukmu..**_

**Bukan..bukan.. itu lagunya Seventeen #mikir**

**Emm... karena saja masih baru dan sangat-sangat masih baru. Jadi, mohon kritik dan saran yang membangung. Flame juga nggak apa-apa. Saya terima dengan senang hati..**

**Terimakasih (y)**

**Oya, Kyuu juga masih suka bingung sama yang namanya genre atau apalah itu. Rate, terus yang suka Kyuu liat di fict-fict para senior yang AU, Crack dan lain-lain itulah. Jadi, mohon bantuannya untuk menjelaskan TT # **

**Hha...**

**Oyaa, sebenarnya kepikiran mau buat sekuelnya siih. Lihat saja deh, ada yg ng ripiu ato tidak. Yaaah, minimal lima laaah..**

**Tunggu, fict NaruSaku punya Kyuu yaa :D #pedeanbetooliniorang**

**_KYUU_**


End file.
